RETURN OF THE OVERLORD
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: The Overlord. I title meant for those destined to bring destruction to all but its chosen allies. It's been millennia's since the previous one's fall. Now today, a new Overlord has been chosen. Naruto-x-harem. Request by 'PhazonLordKaito'.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Overlord. I title meant for those destined to bring destruction to all but its chosen allies. It's been millennia's since the previous one's fall. Now today, a new Overlord has been chosen. Naruto-x-harem. Request by 'PhazonLordKaito'.

WARNING!

This is an O.P. Naruto Fic and a lot of girls. If you don't like reading OP fics then please click the back button on your explorer and don't be an ass to state that you dislike OP Naruto fics, gender bend fics, or mass harem fics. I will ignore flames and mean comments. Flames annoy me and every other writer on that put their hearts into their stories.

CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW CHOSEN OVERLORD.

Naruto sighed as he relaxed against the tree that he was leaning against. "Hahaha." He laughed his heterochromia eyes looking at the large scroll tucked to his chest. "Dumb ass, monkey." He chuckled. "How can the supposed 'Kami no Shinobi (God of Shinobi)' fall for such a simple trick like that?"

The youth grinned as he brushed his hand through his red hear with blonde ends. His eyes, the left being royal purple as the right was azure blue twinkle with glee as they gaze at the forbidden scroll that was held in the village's overseer's office.

"Who's dumb enough to hide something so important in an office?" He wondered as he patted the dust off his orange shirt. Placing the now opened scroll over his black pants he looked through it in order to learn a technique to pass the supposed 'special' genin exam. 'Think I'll really fall for a trick like that, Mizuki-teme?' He thought as his eyes caught a jutsu in sight. ' _Kagebunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone jutsu) and Bunshin Daibakuha (Exploding clone)_ , huh?' He wondered. "I can make one for each element." He chuckled. "And since I came extra early…" He muttered after reading the FULL explanations of both Jutsu's. He stood up and crossed his left trigger and middle finger with the right set. "Let's get started!"

ROTO

The blonde tipped redhead panted with small satisfied grin on his face. Around him were small craters of explosion and his clothes were slight singed with burns and cuts over it.

Looking around he shrugged. "I'll get some new clothes." He then sat against the tree again and he picked up the scroll. "I wonder what else I can get out of this?" He proceeded to open the scroll.

He stopped when he saw a strange mark with a small note below it. The strangest thing about it as that he did not recognize the mark form anything he'd seen and what's even stranger he feels that he can read the strange characters on it.

"What is this?" He wondered. To him the symbol looked like a helmet of sorts with three spikes like prongs protruding from the forehead. He squinted his eyes. _"To whosoever reads this; is destined for greatness and power beyond a mere mortal's dream. If you are able to read these words that pass through your mind, then you are the next in line._

 _The next…OVERLORD!"_

Naruto felt something shiver inside him, not noticing the yellow narrowed eyes within the helmet like symbol glowing.

 _"Now place your hand upon the seal and receive that is rightfully yours."_

Without a second thought the young man's body moved on its own, placing his left hand over the seal and added the force that was necessarily needed to obtain what should be inside.

Chakra.

With a poof of smoke and small bout of coughing, Naruto waved his hands. He looked down on his lap, feeling a weight on it. "A gauntlet?" A left one to be precise.

The gauntlet was as black as coal with red lava like lines over the whole limb. It seems to reach just below the elbow if he were to put it on. The fingers were clawed with obsidian colored nails. The forearm was adorned with blades shaped like crescent moons, two rows of six. He looked at the hand and noted a circled bulge with a line over the center. He then turned gauntlet over. The palm was adorned with the same symbol once again.

"This is amazing." He muttered. "I wonder." He lifts the gauntlet with his right hand and placed his left near the entrance.

But something stopped him, an itching feeling at the back of his neck.

'Don't do this, Naruto-kun.' An aged man's voice said in his mind. 'What you're about to do will bring nothing but pain to you, and this village.'

'Fuck the village!' He mentally growled as he struggled to place his hand into the Overlord's relic. 'This village brought nothing but pain and misery along with a helping side of loneness and bitterness! They will pay for the shit that I and everyone one else that suffered for something beyond their power. Konoha won't be the only one!' With his will alone and a cry of rage from the voice, Naruto thrust his arms into the gauntlet, the relic changing to accommodate his size. Then like a flash, everything went through his head like a blur.

The past, the heroes, the minions, the castle, the heart, the relics. Memories that were not his own. He then felt something released within him, like a damn broken. Then more memories came; the beatings, the unfair treatment, the tortures, the overpriced charges for spoiled and expired food, the ANBU chasing him on his birthdays, the 'late' arrival of the old man Hokage.

"RAAAA~H!" The youth shouted in rage as he felt the damn shattered completely. His eyes giving a baleful yellow glow. He then dropped on his arms and knees, panting from the rush of memories that were both his and not his own. His eyes turned back to their normal heterochromia set. "That…was unexpected." He sighed. His mind for some unneeded reason being calm.

 **"You best get ready, Naruto."** A melodic voice whispered in his mind. **"I can sense those two fools heading your way."**

"Ah yes." He smiled as he stood. He scratched his whiskered cheeks. "Those two fools." He chuckled. "You had me fooled there, Iruka. To think they did a bad teacher good teacher thing on me. Man was I an idiot! "

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted as he landed near a branch above the blonde tipped redhead. His face having a scar over the bridge of his nose frowning in disapproval towards the young man.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei." He grinned as he leaned against the tree, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're here early."

"What do you mean?" The tanned skinned man questioned, his coal colored eyes faking ignorance, and noticing the arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh don't go changing the subject." The younger countered as he looked around. "So where's your partner? Fucker's not here yet."

"Who…" Iruka masked cracked slightly.

"Mizuki, you asshole. Who else?" He retorted.

"Naruto, I don't like that attitude." Iruka scolded him. "And we're going to have a long chat for stealing the forbidden scroll."

"You really think I'd do this alone?" He quizzed. "Mizuki told the plan, the watch times, the security rotations, and the location of the scroll. Something that I know he can't do alone unless he was around the Hokage for hours on end, unlike you." He smiled as he saw the scar faced man's eyes narrowed. "Ah, that's the face I was waiting for." He clapped his hands together.

"So you knew all along, huh?" Iruka said, his friendly demeanor gone with a swipe of the wind. He stood up and sighed. "Game's up, Mizuki come on out." He called as he pulled a kunai from his pouch.

Mizuki dropped beside the other chunin, two large shuriken tied to back of his own as his blue sandals landed on the branch. "And thought he was the Dobe of his class." He crooned.

"Just a mask I wear, nothing more. Same for you fools." He stated as he let his arms lose.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You pass." Iruka smiled.

"This was the secret test." Mizuki added. "And you pass, Genin Naruto."

"Hoh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Then where's my hitai-ate?" He asked.

"You'll get it when you take that gauntlet off and stop playing around." Mizuki said. "That thing is a dangerous item and was sealed away for a reason, Naruto." He added. "We'll take the scroll back to Hokage-sama and…"

"I don't think so." Naruto cut the white haired man off. "This scroll seems very important to you to meet here in so far from the village." He commented as he raised his gauntlet clad arm and clenched his fist. "I think I'll keep it for safe keeping." He said before nabbing the scroll and leaping away from the two.

"Shit!" Iruka cursed. "Guess we'll have to kill him and bring the scroll to Orochimaru-sama. He had someone to meet us at our rendezvous point."

"So that was your plan, huh?" Naruto said from above them, shocking the two.

"How did you…" Mizuki growled.

"Kagebunshin (Shadow clone). Learned it in thirty minutes." He goaded. "You know since you failed me because I couldn't make an illusion copy of myself." He snorted. "No wonder you fuckers always failed me. Jealous because I have more chakra than you and your precious 'Uchiha-sama'?" He stated.

"You fucking brat!" Mizuki growled as he used a leaf shunshin and was suddenly besides the blonde tipped redhead with a kunai posed aimed to his stomach. "I'll make you suffer!" He shouted before impaling the young man with the tool.

Naruto coughed up a bit of blood as he grabbed the chunin and grinned. "Boom." Before he suddenly exploded in fire and wind, burning and cutting the pale haired ninja with the explosion.

"Mizuki!" The scarred chunin shouted at his friend.

"I'm fine!" He replied landing besides him looking not so good to wear.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Naruto laughed as he raised his gauntlet hand, the bulge in it splitting open to reveal a yellow orb. "Prepare yourselves, fools. You will witness the power of the Overlord!" He slams his armored hand unto the ground a bright brown glyph appearing before him. "Perhaps a fighter would suffice for you." He jeered.

Both nins do not know what the teen attempted, but they dare not wait. The two rushed at the kneeling student, Mizuki twirling one of his large shurikens as Iruka held a large kunai with a bent tip.

It happened so quickly, the two near renegade chunin did not see after a bright flash, a bronze hard blunt weapon swat them aside like nothing. The two glided against the ground and watched ahead of them in both shock and annoyance at what was before them.

"What the hell is that?" Mizuki asked.

"Hell if I know!" Iruka replied to his friend.

Before them stood a hulking figure of a creature. The creature being a whopping height of eight feet and adorns a bronze and yellow highlighted armor. Its legs were bulky and strong and was adorned in a greaves with thick knee bucklers and heavy shoes. It wore a large armor over its torso that gives it the shape a muscle bound body builder with six sigils over the abdominal area and pectorals. The arms were covered in thick arm guards with three large segmented parts up to its elbow with spiked knuckles brown gloves. Its head was fully covered in a gold colored helmet save for it glowing bronze gold tinted eyes. The helmet was shaped like an odd creature of sorts with three gold protrusions out of the forehead. The sides formed like spikes as the middle one was shaped like a spiked tower over a rectangle. In its hand was a bronze war hammer, the shape of the head being a rectangle block with blunt spikes at the square shaped ends, the two being lucky that part did not hit them. The staff was at least six feet long with three round sections at every two feet.

Naruto grinned. "Success." He stood tall as he crossed his arms once again. "Meet the fighter of my minions, a Brown. Crush them." He simply said.

 **"Raaaaah!"** The Brown roars as he charged towards the two, stomping at a speed that belied i's size and form. Reaching within striking distance, the Brown swung heavily with one arm, missing the dodging nins and smashing the area with a tremendous amount of strength that blew up with a large explosion of dust and debris.

 **'That might have gotten some attention.'** The blonde tipped redhead heard within his mind.

'True.' He agreed as he crossed his fingers. _"Taju Kagebunshin no jutsu (Multiple Shadow clone jutsu)."_ He said as a dozen copies of himself poofed into existence and had them dug into the ground.

Mizuki tossed his shuriken at the Brown, the large throwing metal simply bouncing off its unknown material made shoulder guard. "This thing's tough!" The pale haired man growled in annoyance.

 **"DIE!"** The Brown bellowed tossing its war hammer at the scarred chunin.

Iruka dodged it and rushed towards the armored behemoth. "Got you know!" He shouted being followed by Mizuki.

 **"Master has you now."** The Brown grumbled before vanishing in a flash of light, the hammer going along with its wielder.

The light was bright enough to momentarily blind them, causing them to stop and rub their eyes.

"You've let your guard down." Naruto stood above them with the large scroll besides him and a grin on his face. He raised his gauntlet formed hand, the gem giving a yellow glow once again. "Any last words?"

"Wait Naruto!" Iruka shouted. "We can tell you a secret! A secret that was kept from you for a long time!"

"I need nothing from you." The young man waved him off. "Prepare to be food for the worms. For few will mourn your death while I celebrate it."

"Ever wondered why so many people hated you?!" Mizuki shouted. "Why you were treated so unfairly?!"

"And this should be addressed to me why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's about what happened fifteen years ago when the Kyuubi attacked!" Mizuki shouted.

"The Kyuubi attacked the village and was supposedly killed by the Yondaime." He answered with a bored tone as one of the clones that were hiding under ground reached out and successfully latched onto Mizuki left shin leg, exploding and taking his foot with it.

"Guah!" He shouted in pain as he fell back from the explosion.

"Now why not get straight to the point, hm?" He smiled. "Just tell me already. The fox is sealed in me. I'm the fox that is obviously _sealed_ in me." He stressed the word. "So your foolish attempt to psyche me out was failed from the start." He finished as two of the clones grabbed Iruka's leg and instantly exploded, sending him besides the bleeding and weakened Mizuki. Naruto frowned. "Time to end this." He snapped his fingers, the other nine clones coming out of the ground and dog piled on them. _"Ninpo Bunshin Daibakuha (Exploding clone)_." He formed the tiger seal as the clones glow brightly.

"You'll never achieve your dreams as becoming Hokage, you demon bastard!" Iruka cursed the young man.

The Jinchuuriki simply grinned. "Katsu." He muttered.

The area was suddenly engulfed in a tri-elemental explosion of fire, wind, and lightning.

Naruto stood there and watched at the remains of those that were once the Academy instructors. A clone landed beside him, the Forbidden Scroll with it. "Is it done?" He asked.

The clone nodded mutely.

"Good. Drop it by the corpse. I'm going home to sleep." He said as the scroll that he was holding proofed away and was revealed to be a log.

Minutes after the Jinchuuriki left a squad of ANBU's arrived along with the Hokage.

"What in the name of the Sage happened here?" The old man asked. He has light tanned skin, grey hair, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He has a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye that reaches his cheeks. His brown eyes surveyed the area.

"Hokage-sama, we found the scroll. It seems to have been opened, but undamaged." Neko reported. She is a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist along with two long bangs that reaches past her ribcage and few strands over her concealed forehead wearing a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes — one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheeks stands before the front door of Naruto's apartment. She also wears the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder. "There are also remains of what seems to be two chunin ranked Konoha shinobi." She added.

The old man rubbed his chin, a small white beard on it. "And Naruto-kun is not here." He muttered. "He must have dealt with these two and simply went home." He nodded. "Take the scroll back to the office and deliver a hitai-ate along with a letter of acceptance to him. I'm sure he would be ecstatic to find out that he finally became a ninja of this village." He smiled.

ROTO

Naruto arrived at his apartment complex. It was a three story rundown one located within the Red-light District. The owner and everyone else left soon as they find out that the 'Demon brat' was sent to live there.

 **'Seems like you've become better, my jailor.'** The woman's voice giggled.

"It's a good thing I hid that orb after picking up the scroll." Naruto grinned in response. "The old man would not be able to see what I did." He gazed at his left arm. He reached to his room and frowned slightly upon seeing that the door was slightly opened.

Flicking his wrist, a kunai slipped into his left hand. He gently pushed the door open and peeked inside. His bed was positioned feet forward so it was easy to instantly know if someone was in it. He saw two lumps in his bed, both being human and by the shapes, females. Picking up the scent of the two he let the kunai retract back into his sleeve and stepped fully into the room.

On the right side of his bed slept a female with brown hair that's wild and spiked and leaded down to the middle of her back, her eyes are closed and on either of her cheeks is a grey fang like markings. Her lips were parted slightly showing sharp teeth that could be found on canines. She was also wearing one of his large black T-shirts over her CC-cup bust and blue panties.

The next female on the opposite side of the sleeping wild girl has dark navy colored hair that was shoulder length and loose with two bangs framing her face. Her skin was pale and also wears a large black shirt over her D-cup bust along with white panties.

 **'Those two are sleeping in your room once again.'** The voice sighed.

"They have assholes for relatives." He simply replied as he took his shirt off and made his way to the bed, crawling between the two girls and pulling them to him, his abnormally high body temperature relaxing them. 'Good night, girls.' He thought before he dropped asleep.

ROTO

Naruto groaned as he woke up, feeling the extra weight on his chest. 'Looks like they moved while they were sleeping.' He thought with a small yawn. The girl with markings whimpered a bit, obviously feeling discomfort in a way. The blonde tipped redhead rubbed her back, being careful not to scratch her, and she began to calm down.

The girl opened her eyes, showing yellow slit iris as her eyes. "Naruto-kun?" She looked around.

"It's okay, Kira. I'm here." He soothed.

"You're hand feels different." She mumbled as she laid her head beck on his chest.

"I found something yesterday." He explained as he tapped the back of the other sleeping female. "I know you're up, Satsuki." He said.

Said girl groaned as she opened her eyes, reveal purple orbs and diamond star-crossed shaped pupils. "Shit." She frowned. "What time is it?" She asked.

"About six thirty." He said looking at his clock.

"Damn it." The navy haired girl cursed. "I'm not going to the academy today. I'm staying right here."

"What are your plans today, Naruto?" The feral girl asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "I didn't pass the genin exam so that makes me a civilian."

Just then the front door was knocked on. Naruto frowned slightly. "Stay here." He commanded them as he got off the bed and made his way to the door, ignoring the girls gasps upon noticing his left arm's condition.

…

ANBU NEKO was standing before the apartment complex and wondered how the young man could live in such an unsightly place. Quailing the disgusted feeling she was beginning to harbor against the village for treating a hero like this she went up the stairs, being careful of the woods that were old, and not noticing the multiple pairs of yellow, purple, red, blue and grey glowing eyes vigilantly looking at her every move.

So far she did not feel like a threat.

The purple haired masked woman bit down the feeling that crawled down her spine and knocked on the door belonging to the boy, no, man that held something from destroying her home village. Waiting after a few second the door was opened slightly, showing Naruto's azure colored eye. "Good morning, Uzumaki-san." She greeted with a professional tone. "May I come in? I have something to be delivered to you." She requested. She watched as the lone visible eye surveyed the area, it even seems to be unfocused at times before the eye make contact back with her hidden own. To her, it felt as if he was making direct eye contact.

…

"Very well." The blonde tipped redhead nodded as he opened the door to her. "Please come inside." He gestured her. "I also have guests." He added.

She watched his body. It was well build for speed and power as well as flexibility. He had a swimmer's and/or runner's build with six pack abs bordering eight. His torso was adorned with small scars, a testament of his sufferings through this village. 'How can he choose to protect this village even though they treat him like this?' She wondered. There were moments where she was almost too late to saving the boy when he was a child. She also had to threaten a good deal of nurses and doctors to treat his wound when the seal has stopped the demon from healing after a certain amount of time. The ANBU instantly noted his left arm. "What happened to your arm, Uzumaki?" She asked.

"I trust that you will keep this a secret as well as the other ones?" He asked as he walked back to the room, avoiding her question and sending back his own.

"Of course." The woman sighed. "Hm?" She looked to his room and noted the two females there. "Good morning, Uchiha-san, Inuzuka-san." She bowed.

"Not even as a joke." Satsuki sighed. "I'm hearing too much of that shit at the academy when the teachers are kissing up to my cousin and I."

"Whatever." The Inuzuka yawned as she walked into the living room and dropped on the coach. "So what's up, pussycat?" She asked.

"You may be a recently graduated kunoichi, Kira-san, but I'm still your superior." NEKO stated.

The feral girl, now known as Kira, snorted. "My brother thought so until I kicked him in the nuts."

"My cousin tried his stunt again." Satsuki scowled and shuddered at the same time. "Why kind of person looks at his family member like that? I don't even like him."

"Well certain clans like yours and the Hyuuga allow inbreeding to preserve their Kekkai Genkai." NEKO defended.

"No way is that asshole going near my cunt." Satsuki scowled.

"Pft!" Kira snorted. "My brother's just a horndog. As long as its smells like a woman and has a pussy, he'd fuck it."

NEKO sighed. There has been files of complaint aimed at the two kunoichi family members.

"So what brings you here, NEKO-san?" He asked as he came in wearing a large black shirt.

When did he leave?

"I have something for you, Uzumaki-san." She stated as she pulled out a hitai with a black band. "This is for you. By stopping two renegade chunin, you've earned the rank of genin."

Satsuki scoffed. "By beating two chunin?" She rolled her eyes. "He should get a higher promotion than that."

"It's fine." The male shrugged as he took the offered cloth and tied it around his neck. "Thank you NEKO-san."

"Be safe, Naruto-kun." She nodded before vanishing in a leaf shunshin.

"Get ready, girls. Let's find out who our teams consist out of."

ROTO

The academy. A school that trains a child from the age of five for ten years until they are ready to become a shinobi to protect their birth villages from threats.

"Troublesome." A sleepy girl sighed. She has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting she is either bored or irritated. She has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. She wears a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the Nara clan's symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh T-shirt over her C-cup bust. She also wears brown pants, a pair of silver hoop earrings, and wears a blue hitai-ate tied around her left arm.

"If you would stop complaining, maybe we all can get a bit of shut eye." A girl groaned before yawning. She wears a purple backless top that fit neatly over CC-cup bust with a sleeveless mesh shirt that reaches passed her stomach. Knee length purple shorts with an apron skirt at the front and dark purple kunoichi sandals. She has pale non pupil sky blue eyes with a long fringe of her hair hanging over her right eye. The rest of her hair was tied in a high ponytail that reaches to her waist. Her hitai-ate is worn around her waist like a belt.

"Both of you please stop." A male complained. "I ate too much last night." He gulped. Seated between the two with his face on the desk was a slightly plumped and big boned, (so he says) young man. He has brown mid back length spiked hair with a few stray bangs across his forehead and two permanent swirl marks on each cheek. He wears a green shirt with a red armor that was usually worn during the old war days in the founding of Konoha and dark grey shin length baggy pants. He wears brown shinobi sandals and his hitai-ate is worn like a strap over his left shoulder.

These three are Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Chouji. Heiresses and heir to the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akamichi clans.

"Oh cheer up you three!" A female voice said in a peppered tone. "Now's the best time to be exited! To be aware! To become ninjas! Or in my case…a kunoichi!"

The young woman is about seventeen and has orange hair that is spiked at the nape of her neck and two bangs framing her face to her cheeks with one middle fringe close to her right eye. Her clothing seems to be a mix of different colors and themes. She wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart between her CC-cup cleavage and collarbone, with white detached sleeves on each arm. She also wears a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces. She's also wearing an armor of sorts that begins in the middle of the shoulders and neck and ends by the waist. She has a light-grey bow at the back of the skirt with a ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom. She wears her hitai-ate over her head loosely, having hang just above her eyes

"You need to take less sugar on your pancakes, Nora." A young man groaned besides her, letting the readers know who was talking in such an excited manner.

"Don't be such a gloomer, Ren!" Nora moaned.

Ren simply sighed. He is a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. His hitai-ate is worn securely around his left thigh.

"At least you didn't have to eat a bag of cookies for breakfast like a certain someone." A blonde girl snorted. A teen about seventeen sat behind the Nara, Akamichi and Yamanaka. She wears a collared cream top that shows some of her D-cup cleavage over a black low cut shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck is a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom. She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She has a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that is either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It has vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. Her hair is blonde is loosed that reaches just above her waist and wild with bangs framing her face and has bright violet eyes. She wears golden cuffs on her wrists. She wore her hitai ate around her waist.

"Well I wouldn't have eaten those cookies if someone was doing 'something' last night while moaning a certain whiskered faced person." A girl about fifteen sitting beside the blonde muttered as she gave the blonde female a tired glare with bags under her silver eyes. She has shoulder length black hair with blood red ends with a bang that frames the left side of her face. She wears a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset over her C-cup bust. She wears a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still wears the same pitch black stockings, but with a different pair of black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, likely as a form of armor such as a spaulder. She also wears a red cape with this outfit. This cape is short, but with a scarf as part of the hood hangs form her back.

"Shut up, Ruby." The blonde girl whispered with a blushed face.

"Not only are you a brute, but you're perverse as well." Another girl huffed. "I never expected something like that from you, Yang Xiao Long." She has pale blue eyes, her left bearing a scar next to it, and white hair that was set in an off-center ponytail that trailed down to her hips. She wears a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen and A-cup bust. There is a print of a pale blue snowflake emblem on her back. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots. Strapped to her left hip is standard-sized for a rapier and primarily silver-gray in color. The hilt possesses four prongs that encase a revolver-like chamber around the ricasso instead of a bow type hand-guard that is common among most rapiers, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt. This mechanism can be controlled by the sword-hand, enabling her to seamlessly cycle the chamber in combat. There seems to be six slots in total, each of which contains a vial of Dust, a powdered material that her family discovered since the shinobi founding era. The revolving chamber is constantly stocked with red, cyan, violet, white, yellow, and blue Dust.

"You're one to speak, Weiss." Another female spoke in a calm and cool manner. She is a young woman about sixteen, slightly taller than the one besides her, with pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which are brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. She wears a white coat with a topped shirt that has long sleeves that exposes her upper arms with a tear like window. The front of the shirt is dark blue that gave off the shape of her CC-cup bust and a belt that hold just below her breasts leaving the rest of the coat open around her hips and down her legs to her shins. She wears a set of thigh high grey boots that's has suspenders that rides up her legs and white pants that reaches just by hems of the boots. She then leans closer. "After all, dear little sister. You're the one that reads those orange books when you think that no one is watching." She whispered getting wide eyed blushed face from the other girl.

"You wouldn't." She whispered back.

"Of course not." The older sibling smiled as she leaned against her chair and crossed her arms.

Just then the front door opened and in walked Naruto, Satsuki and Kira.

Satsuki now wears a dark blue sleeveless shirt with her family crest in the back. She wears knee length loosed white pants with large pockets on the side and her hitai-ate was worn over her forehead. She wears a set of dark navy ninja sandals.

Kira was sporting a red furred collared grey shirt with black biker shorts and a grey skirt over it. Her hitai-ate is worn around her neck and wears a set of black steel toed boots.

The blonde tipped redhead now sports a white shirt with a black leather trench-coat with red tribal markings along the longs sleeves and red flames at the end. He also wears a set of baggy black pants with multiple pockets and a pair of black steel toed boots.

Many of the female abled female graduates were eyeing him with blushed on their faces.

"Narut~o!" Ruby shouted as she rushed towards the blonde tipped redhead with a speed that would make a certain bowl haired cut duo cry in joy and youthful energy.

The female Uchiha and Inuzuka wisely stepped aside and left the Jinchuuriki to be tackled by the human missile dressed in red and black, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. They then made their way to their seats, sitting by the window with a green haired girl that was sleeping at third seat from the wall, thus having them seated between the girl and the wall, the Inuzuka sitting by the window.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Yang stated as she folded her arms.

"Hey Ruby." Naruto greeted the younger girl with a pat on her back.

"I'm s~o glad you're here!" She squealed as she rubbed her face against her chest, but then gained a confused look as she looked up at him. "But I thought you failed the genin test?"

"Turns out the points weren't counted well." He smiled as he sat up, the silver eyed genin sitting on his lap.

"Come one, Red. Give him a chance to sit down." A male voice chuckled from his seat.

"But he's so comf~y!" She whined as Naruto stood up and carried her to the seat besides the long blonde haired kunoichi.

"Same as always, Red." The male chuckled as he leaned back to his chair He has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wears a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather, and wears black eyeliner. He also wears a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. Hanging from his chair is a cane dark grey cane with a red hook and red stud at the bottom.

"Roman." The blonde tipped redhead greeted before heading towards the still groaning Akamichi, a small capped bottle in his hand. "Here you go, buddy." He placed the bottle before him. "A little remedy I fixed up for ya."

"Thanks, bro." The Akamichi muttered as he drank a few gulps and sighed in relief, his stomach settling down in a matter of seconds. "That feels good~!" He laughed. "You gotta make some of this and sell them to my family, Naru-bro!" He grinned as he raised his fist.

"I'll see what I can do." He grinned as he bumped his own against the larger teen.

"You should run a clinic, Whiskers." Roman laughed.

"I'd quicker poison my enemies than heal them." He grinned as he sat between Ruby and Yang.

Kira sniffed and sighed. "They're coming."

Satsuki groaned. "Damn it…"

The door was kicked open and two males walked…flaunted…inside the classroom..

The first one was a male of the Inuzuka clan due to his red colored fang like markings on his cheeks. He has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like Kira, he has messy brown hair, but his sharp eyes are black vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws.

His attire consists of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined shin length coat with the hoodie on his head, over an apparent plate of armored and fishnet undershirt, with a blue hitai-ate around his fore head and blue sandals.

The next male seems to give an aura of arrogance and over pride.

He has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. His hair has hung over his face as a bang that reaches to his collar bones. He wears a set of dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which he secures with a red and white shawl. He wears white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover his forearms with bandages on his wrists. He also wears an open dark blue trench coat that reaches to his claves and dark blue shinobi sandals. His hitai-ate was black and tied loosely around his neck.

These are Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke; heirs to the Inuzuka clan and Uchiha clan respectfully.

"The Alpha is here!" The feral male grinned as he looked around the room. The grin soon dropped upon the sight of the one person who always challenges him. "Oi Dobe! What the hell are you doing here?! This is place for shinobi! Something that you're not!" He grinned cockingly at the seated boy as he thumbed at the door. "So leave and let the real ninjas in here."

Nora was suddenly behind the Jinchuuriki, her hands playing with his spiky hair as they just sprung back up after raising her hands. He simply let her since it was keeping him calm and stopping him from summoning a Brown to crush the dog training ninja. "I don't know if you didn't notice, but Whisker's wearing a hitai-ate right here." She pointed as she poked said proof. "So I suggest you get those eyes checked."

"Plus no one made a fuss about him being here in the first place." Winter added.

"Hmph…" Sasuke simply shook his head as he made his way to his destination. Stopping the sleeping girl, he ignored his cousin as he roughly tapped the green haired female by the shoulder, waking her up in a not so pleasant way.

She is a thin female with dark skin that would mostly be common in Kumo. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs that reaches just pass her chins, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. Her attire consisted of an intricate, exotic-looking white top and olive undershirt over her CC-cup bust along with white shorts decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth. She also wears gold, three-ringed armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist. She also wears an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch. Her hair is also noticeably fuller and longer and her irises are wider. Her weapons seem to resemble grass green guns with a sharp edge with curved handle hook and a trigger near the corner and were strapped to her lower waist.

She groaned in discomfort as she opened her eyes, showing dark red color with black pupils. "What the hell." She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and yawned. "Who the fuck wakes up a girl like that?" She asked as she looked around until meeting the coal colored eyes of the Uchiha male. "What do you want?" She asked in a cranky tone.

Sasuke was not even bothered by the tone. "Move." He simply demanded. "I'll be sitting next to her."

The girl simply raised a green colored eyebrow and looked at the desk that she now realized that she was sharing. "Hey, Satsuki. Hey Kira." She greeted them.

"Emerald." Satsuki nodded at her before locking eyes with her cousin.

"Yo." Kira waved at her.

Nodding back at the two, she turned to Sasuke who now had his hand folded and looking at her with expectations. "You're still standing there?" She asked.

"I said, 'Move'." He said in a forceful tone as he reached out grabbed her shoulder, but was stopped by an armored hand.

"Now, now, Teme." The Jinchuuriki chided as held the Uchiha's arm. "That's not how you treat a lady."

Sasuke frowned. 'How did he get here?' He wondered as he glanced at the seat that Nora now occupies.

"Leave him alone, Naruto-baka!" Someone screeched very loudly from the classroom entrance. A shoulder length pink haired girl stated as she looked at teen with her emerald green eyes. She wears a dark red shirt with a sleeveless waist length jacket over it covering her A-cup bust. She has red fingerless gloves with pink knuckle beads and black knee length biker shorts. On the back of the jacket there's a white open circle design on it. She has dark red kunoichi sandals. Her hitai-ate is worn over her head as a bow.

"Holy shit, did your voice get louder, Sakura?" Naruto blinked as he rubbed his ears with the other hand. "I swear the dead can hear you and are probably causing problems in Hell right now." He muttered.

Sakura seemed to have heard him since she was marching up the class with her fists clenched and a bulging vein on her forehead. Arriving at least a few feet from her intending target, she was blocked by the kunoichi with long mane of blonde hair. "Out of the way, cow!" She snarled.

Yang simply grinned as she puffed out her chest, knowingly pissing off the pinkette even more as they bounced. "What are you gonna do about it washboard chest?" She goaded. "Even Weiss has a bigger chest than you."

"Hey!"

The pinkette was about to slug the busty blonde…

"Enough!" A commanding voice shouted. The graduates looked to the door and spotted a robed figure standing there. Judging by the tone of the person he was obviously male. His robe was black with dark blue glowing lines that run along the length of his sleeves and ran passed his hands and down the robe's length. His hood was over his head, hiding his face, but showing the glow of his dark pink green wispy eyes and the sides of his dark lavender hair. "Haruno, Xiao Long, Uzumaki, and Uchiha, to your seats now." He said in a low, but intimidating tone.

"But, Taros-sensei!" Sakura tried to defend.

"Sit…" He hissed as the gathered did so. "Uchiha, find another seat and refrain from bothering the others." He added as he went to teacher's desk and stood before it, the cuffed ends of his robbed seemingly close together.

The Uchiha scoffed and sat next to Kiba, who sitting next to a teen with goggled shades over his eyes.

"Now I'm here to assign the teams in place since Iruka and Mizuki were killed in an attempt to leave the village with the forbidden scrolls of sealing."

"Holy shit." Ruby gasps. "How did they get caught?"

The robed man simply shrugged. "That doesn't matter." He said in 'I don't really care' tone as he held out his left arms a clip board slipped from sleeve. "Now for the teams." He went back to the subject.

"Teams One: Lie Ren, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. Your sensei will be Hatake Ozpin."

Ren groaned as he heard his friend cheered.

A tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes and messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chest plate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He also wears a pair of brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to the left side of his waist in a white sheath. His hitai-ate was worn over his forehead.

"Oh ma~n." The blonde sighed. "I didn't get to be in Weiss' team." He whined.

"Don't worry, Jaune." The magenta streaked black haired youth sighed. "There's always joint missions."

"It's good to be in the same team with friends, right?" A female teen about seventeen said. She has red hair in a waist-length ponytail with a chin length bang framing her right face and a nose length bang between her vivid green eyes. She also wears light-green eye shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite muscular compared to some of the other females in the class. Her top over her D-cup bust consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt. There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and sword" symbol. She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hangs from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze circlet around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. The blonde could assume that whatever else the redhead would wear for clothing; she would continue to wear her headpiece. She also wears elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf. Her hitai ate was worn around her right shoulder.

"What do you think, Jaune?" She wondered as she looked at the blonde, who was staring at the younger whitette in the room.

"Huh?" He looked at the redhead. "Yeah sure, great." He said before turning back to looking at Weiss, not seeing the slightly downtrodden face from her.

Ignoring the little drama, Taros continued. "Team Two: Cardic Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. Your sensei will be Shiruba Garou."

"Hmpf!" A male burnt-orange hair is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim. The chest plate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist. Strapped to his left hip is his mace. He wore his hitai-ate over his forehead.

"Sure." Another teen said in a bored tone. Russel is a slim boy of average height. His head is shaved with a light-green mohawk on the top of it. He wears a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two bracers on his arms extending from the wrist to just below the elbow. These bracers have his silver-colored emblem printed on them. Beneath the hoodie, Russel wears a pale-green, long-sleeved shirt. He wears a brown strap around his chest holding a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder. He also wears dark-gray pants. His boots seem to be made of a thick brown material and go up to his knees. Strapped to his thighs were two long daggers. His hitai ate is worn around his neck.

"This will be good." Dove has light-brown hair that is combed to the left. He keeps his eyes nearly closed, at a very noticeable squint, though it is unknown why he does so. He wears tan-colored armor with a belt that bears a dove on its buckle. He also wears vambraces on his arms that are the same color as the rest of his armor. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt and black pants with a black scarf around his neck. He has a sword strapped to his back, sealed inside of a black scabbard.

"You sure we're gonna get through with this?" Sky wondered. He has blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. He wears dark gray armor with light gray edges, as well as vambraces of the same style. Underneath his armor, he wears a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt and black pants. Next to him is a large axe that doesn't seems to fit a frail looking teen's physic. His hitai-ate was worn around his forehead.

Team Three: Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, Winter Schnee, and Aburame Shino. You're sensei will be Glynda Goodwitch.

The name of the first girl mentioned scowled. "Damn." She cursed. She has dark indigo hair that was long and reaches to her lower back. She has two bangs framing her face down to her shoulder as the rest is lapped over them with the front of her forehead cut in a hime-style. Her pale violet eyes surveyed the class. She wears an open purple jacket showing her mesh topped DD-cup bust and matching purple knee length shorts. Fingerless white gloves worn on her hands and her fingernails were painted indigo. She groaned in disappointment as she leaned back and placed her dark navy kunoichi boot clad feet on the table and rests her hands behind her head. "Looks like we neither of are in Naruto-kun's team, Hanabi." She muttered as she tapped the hitai-ate around her neck.

"Fuck…" The girl at her side muttered crossed her arms over her D-cup bust. She wears a pale white shirt with long palm length sleeves and pale shin length pants along with pale purple shinobi sandals. Her hair is brown and reaches to her waist with a navy blue fringe at the left side of her face. She opened her eyes revealing pale lavender optical orbs. She also wears her hitai-ate around her neck. "Well it ain't that bad…" She rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, Hanabi." Hinata grinned. "Don't tell me you don't want to be in his team?" She teased.

"Hell yes, I do." The younger retorted as she looked at her look alike sister. "We both do."

"Touché." The older sibling nodded.

Meet the twin heiresses of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi.

"It seems that we will be in separate teams, little sister." Winter said.

"I know." Weiss sighed. "But at least you have people that can watch your back from all directions." She smiled.

"I heard that, Schnee." Hinata said with Hanabi cracking a grin.

"I know, Hyuuga." The younger of the White Haired Twins said.

"It will be a team that is strangely chosen. Why? I have yet to find the logic in that." The goggled shade wearing teen sitting beside the male Inuzuka stated with a controlled and neutral tone. He wears a large dark grey overcoat with hood up over his brown spiked hair. He wears a nose high collar shirt under it. A small grey satchel was slung across his chest and hangs at his left side with his hitai-ate stitched to it. He wears black baggy pants and black shinobi sandals.

"Team Four: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Satsuki, Inuzuka Kira, and Ookamiryuu Ami. Your sensei will be Litchi Faye-Ling."

"WHAT?!" Both Kiba and Sasuke shouted.

Taros looked at the two, his pink eyes giving a slight glow. "Is there a problem, Inuzuka, Uchiha?" He challenged.

"Yeah. Why is that Omega teamed with a bunch of girls?" He jabbed his thumb at the Jinchuuriki who's lap was occupied by Nora. "It should be better if I was in that team, not him!"

"Excuse me?" An eye brow would have been risen if was seen. "Are saying that you disagree with what the Hokage did? Is that it? Are you challenging the leader of our village, the man that fought in three Shinobi Wars and lived? The man that was trained by both the Shodaime and Niidaime Hokage?" He continued to question without giving the feral shinobi a chance. "No? Then shut the fuck up." He then raised the clipboard once against to read the other teams. "And I advise that you stop glaring at me with those eyes of your, or I will pluck them out; you being the Uchiha heir be damned. I don't care about your eyes." He then looked down to the list.

"Fuckers just jealous cause Whiskers getting some hot chicks on his team." A purple haired girl grinned. The kunoichi has light purple hair with a soft spiked appearance with a bang framing her left face down to her neck as the right bang reaches her pass her cheek and dark brown eyes. She wears a brown sleeveless shirt with a wrist length mesh shirt under it. And purple short and fishnet stockings along with kunoichi sandals. She scratched her face where on each has three one by six cm horizontal purple bars. On her lap was a nodachi, the sheath being a dark violet color and the handle being dark purple violet diamond patterns, the tsuba taking the form of a wolf's head with its mouth open with seems the snap shot around the edge of the sheath. The length of the entire shinobi tool being at least six feet seven inches tall.

"Watch it, bitch!" Kiba growled.

"I ain't yours though." Ami snarled back, baring her canine teeth at him.

"Team Five: Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna. Your sensei will be Taiyang Xiao Long."

"HA!" Yang did a peace sign with her left hand as she held her arm up.

"Dad's our sensei?" Ruby blinked then shrugged. "Meh."

"Oh n~o!" Weiss shook her head. "I'm stuck with a brut and a child." She moaned in anguish.

"You're forgetting someone else." Winter pointed to the next corner in the back of classroom.

There sat a kunoichi with the Konoha hitai-ate completely reformed into a bow, taking the shapes of cat like ears. She has olive skin and yellow cat like eyes with almond shaped pupils and purple flared make up behind them. Black hair that cascaded down her back with a few frilled bangs over her forehead and between her eyes. She also has some black ribbons tied in her hair. She wears a white corset like top over her C-cup bust with a short sleeved belly length black jacket showing her flat toned stomach and inward bellybutton. She also wears black shorts with thigh high boots. On her back was a cleaver like sheath that about two feet in length and looks like it can cut just like the blade that's sheathed in it. She seems to read a book titled 'Ninjas in love'.

Weiss nodded. "Well she and I can make a reasonable balance to those two." She then looked at the girl and noted the she was giving some subtle glances at the whiskered teen.

"Team Six: Emerald Sustrai, Melanie Malachite, Militades Malachite, and Neopilitan Torchwick. Your teacher will be Yuhi Kurenai."

Emerald nodded. "Cool."

"How boring." A teenage girl with long black hair that reaches her waist and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

"Is this okay?" Another teenage girl, most likely her twin with short black hair that's just passed her jawline and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup asked with a small frown on her face. She wears a red, strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark-gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. Her dress seems to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles.

Both twins wearing their hitai-ate around their necks.

"Oh cruel is the Shinobi world, Neo." Roman bemoaned. "To separate, my cute little sister, from me, your dashing and handsome older brother. Oh woe is m~e." He continued until he was jabbed in the side by what seems to be a parasol.

'Not nice, Aniki.' Neopolitan or 'Neo' frowned at her brother as she held up a note with sentence written on it. Her hair is tri-colored; half pink and half brown with white streaks in the pink half. She wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. Her hitai ate is tied around her neck.

"Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, and Sarutobi Konohamaru. Your teacher will be Hatake Kakashi with assisting Jonin Sarutobi Asuma."

"We got a fucking sausage fest?!" Kiba shouted as he stood up and glared at the hooded ninja.

"AHAHAHAHA!" A young man about fifteen laughed. He has brown hair that was spiked and was styled slanted backwards. He opened his eyes showing dark brown eyes. He wears a large open brown furred coat over a black shirt on it with a pair of black brown baggy pants. He has a brown furry rope tied around his waist that extend like a tail. He grinned showing primal like teeth. "What's the matter Kibbles? Need your mom to back you up if you're ever caught in a trap?" He snickered.

"Up yours, monkey boy!"

"Sorry don't swing that way. So keep your pants on." He snickered. "Or better yet; ask your boyfriend to suck you off. You guys hang around each other more than bro's are supposed to." He hollered with a laugh.

The pale skinned youth remained silent with an obvious fake smile on his face. He has short, straight black hair that hangs slightly over his hitai-ate, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He has a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps. He also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed.

Kira laughed as she leaned back against the chair as Satsuki snickered.

"Anyway." The robed ninja sighed. "Team eight: Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Yakumo Kurama. Your sensei will be Cinder Fall."

"Troublesome." The Nara heiress yawned.

"Yay." Ino said lamely.

"Well I guess that makes the second Ino-Shika-Cho-Ya, huh?" Chouji scratched his ear.

"Fine." Yakumo huffed. She is fifteen and has straw yellow hair with a fringe going from the middle of her forehead to her left temple and braided bangs framing her right face. She has light brown eyes and a wears a small yellow in the form of her clan symbol on the left of her hair. She wears a pink open yukata with a red shirt and mesh shirt under it. Under the yukata she wears a dark blue shorts that reaches just above her knees and cream healed slippers. Her hita-ate is worn as a clip on the right side of her head.

"Team nine is under rotation of course."

"Team ten: Haruno Sakura, Roman Torchwick, Coco Adel, and Velvet Scarlatina. Your sensei will be…" He grinned within the shadow of his hood. "Arakune."

Sakura pulled her hair and groaned, not liking the fact that she was not in Sasuke's team.

Roman frowned slightly. "Well that's going to be good training for my ears while she's around." He said in a sarcastic manner.

"Great." A shade wearing teen sighed. Coco is a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes that is currently behind the shades. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher over her CC-cup bust. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Coco also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandoleer strap. "I'm going to need to try and order so special glasses from Iwa when I get the chance." She turned to her side. "Want me try get something for you Vel?" She asked

"See if you get those special earplugs form Kumo for me too." Velvet also called 'Vel' asked (begged). Velvet is a small girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a bow that takes the shape of a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily to identify. She wears a long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket over her DD-cup bust, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected.

"Got it." The kunoichi nodded.

"Are they really going to help?" Blake asked as she turned a page in the book.

"I only hope so." Velvet prayed, the 'rabbit ears' lowering in tune to the owner's depression.

"And that is all for the team placement." Taros placed the clip back into the sleeves of his robe. "You will have a one hour break until your senseis come for you. Please behave." His eyes glowed menacingly at the warning.

ROTO

Naruto sat on the roof of the academy, Satsuki and Kira by his either of his side.

"So what's with the gauntlet?" Kira finally asked.

"This." Naruto grinned as he raised his left hand. "Is the gauntlet of the Overlord. It's an item I found before Mizuki-teme and Iruka-teme found me."

"Wait a minute." Satsuki's eyes widened. "You were the one that killed them?"

"Indirectly…yes." He grinned. "I had a big assistance though."

The gem on the hand opened once again, this time showing a grey light. Raising and eyebrow he placed his hand upon the tiled floor and a grey glyph appeared.

 **'A new summon perhaps?'** The female demon asked.

"One way to find out." He replied as a grey hooded figure came out of the glyph.

Judging by the scent, she was at least six feet tall.

Kira raised an eyebrow at the hooded female. "Okay…"

The hooded female kept her 'gaze' straight until she bowed, her head lowering in the direction of the Jinchuuriki. **"Greetings, my Lord."**

"Hello. And may I know who you are?" He asked.

The hooded woman raised her hands, showing that they were grey toned and black sharp nails. The hood went down and revealed her face, which in an admitting manner, was very beautiful. Her face like her hand was also grey and she has white hair. She has grey slit eyes with black sclera and long pointed elf like ears, each sporting about seven earrings along the earlobe. Her face was angelic, high cheekbones and full dark grey supple lips and a buttoned nose.

 **"I am the Leader of the Grey Minions, Grey."**

Satsuki deadpanned at that. "So your name is Grey, leader of Grey Minions?" oddly she was calm about this.

Expect the unexpected, they always say.

Grey nodded. **"The First Overlord was not much a name giver."** She admitted.

"Hm…" Naruto thought for a while "How about Gurē?" He asked. "It sounds like the original name, but pronounced differently." He suggested.

 **"I will be honored, Master."** She bowed, her voice sounding filled with joy just by being given a name.

"So tell me Gurē, how does this whole Overlord thing work?" blonde tipped redhead asked as he leaned back against the wall.

Gurē smiled. **"I believe you will enjoy what you would like to do with the power in your hands, my Lord."**

ROTO

Naruto's grin was so wide, it threatened to split his face. "Heheheh." He chuckled. "So that's how it is."

Gurē nodded, having explained the origin and the abilities of the previous Overlords, the five classes of minions and their specialties, as well as the artifacts that must be found in the Elemental Nations.

 **"But this is rather strange, my Lord."** She noted as she looked around the area, the four having seated on the roof for the past half hour.

"What is, Gurē?" Satsuki asked.

The grey skinned woman blinked. "It seems that you are the first Overlord to have been chosen in this area."

"How so?" Kira wondered.

The long eared woman sat a bit straighter. **"Never once has there been an Overlord born in here. There always other places. Taki, Kumo, Iwa, Sora, Suna, Kuma, Yama, Akuma, and many more. But never Konoha…"** She then locked eyes with her master. **"Your ancestors were not of this place…"** She frowned. **"Perhaps a one of your parents was brought here on his or younger days…No…Both of them. I can sense it in your blood, my Lord."**

The group remained silent for a while. "We'll finish this discussion later." Naruto said with a raise of his hand. "Someone is coming up here and I don't think that it will be a pleasant one."

 **"By your leave, my Lord."** Gurē bowed her head **.**

"Take a rest and bring the other Minion Leaders with you later when I summon you." He smiled at her, earning a small dark grey blush on her face before she vanished in a flash of light.

And just in time too.

"DOBE!" Kiba shouted as he kicked the door to the roof and stormed up, a grinning Konohamaru walking behind him.

"So what's the occasion, Kono?" Naruto asked the young Sarutobi.

"The idiot wants to fight you for his 'property'." He quoted.

Kira growled as she stood up. "I am not your property." She snarled at him.

"Don't give that, you bitch. You are mine!" He shouted.

"Well I think it's time to go back to class." Naruto stretched as he stood. "Hey Kono, you got any plans later?"

"Sorry, bro. Promised Moegi-chan that I would take her out tonight."

"Hoh? Someone's getting lucky." He teased.

Konohamaru rolled his eyes. "Bro, she's like a sister to me." He defended with a grin. "But remember the deal."

"Any guy that has interest in her will go through us." He nodded.

"What the fuck?!" Kiba yelled in annoyance. "Where did that come from?!"

"C'mon, Naru-chan." Kira grabbed the demon container's arms and pulled him.

"You're not going anywhere." Kiba snarled as he launched at the blonde male.

Naruto quickly pulled Kira to him and turned. Once he was certain he snapped his left leg out and his foot struck the Inuzuka heir's back, making him crash against the wall. "Watch it, mutt." Naruto glared at the groaning young man. "Try that again, I'll be breaking an arm."

Kira blushed at the blonde. 'Wow.'

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Kira smiled before she pecked his cheek. "Thanks." She winked before she ran off.

Satsuki walked to blonde and bumped her hip against his. "C'mon, my Lord." She teased with a smile.

Konohamaru grinned. "Something I missed?" He wiggled his eyebrow.

"C'mon…" The Jinchuuriki simply sighed as he walked back to the class.

ROTO

Naruto entered the classroom once again.

"Nora~, get off him." Ren groaned.

"Oh hush you." The orange haired girl grinned as she was on the blond tipped redhead's shoulders, her arms pointed at the magenta streaked youth. "He's not complaining."

"Not yet." Naruto grinned.

"Boo~" Nora pouted. "You're mean, Foxy."

"Only when I have to be." He smiled as he sat on his seat. 'Now let's see who our potential allies are.' He thought as he gazed at the other graduates.

"So Naruto, are you happy with the teams your assigned to?" Weiss asked, prompting the duo eyed Jinchuuriki to look at the youngest of the Schnee heiresses.

"In a way." He sighed as he tapped Nora's thigh in order to stop her from moving too much. "What about you?" He asked.

Weiss was ignoring Nora as she moved her body from left to right. "It could be worse…" She lamented.

Naruto snorted. "Same here I guess." He admitted. "Hell I could've have been set in team with a mutt, an emo, and a howler monkey."

Weiss shuddered. "My ears would have broken by then." She admitted as she gazed at his arm. "But what happened to your arm?"

The young man smiled. "A little something to help me in…a dream I just had."

"And what kind of dream is that, mister Uzumaki?" Winter asked as she stepped up to the group.

The Jinchuuriki simply smiled. "A dream that I rule a kingdom as king alongside my queens." He said looking at the gauntlet.

"Queens, huh?" Satsuki raised an eyebrow. "And how many are you planning to have?"

"Depends if they agree to share me." He said. "It's up to them. It wouldn't be right for to force them to choose."

Just then Taros stepped in again, followed by nine people.

The first one is a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Interestingly, he has black eyebrows. In his hand he holds a mug bearing the symbol of Konohagakure emblem on it.

"Greetings, everyone." He said before taking sip of his mug. "My name is Hatake Ozpin. "Will those assigned to team one please follow me?" He kindly requested.

Ren sighed before standing. "Let's go guys."

"By Foxy!" Nora cheered before somehow leaping off his shoulder and landing besides female redhead. "Let's go Amazonian Warrior! We have stuff to do!" She patted the young Nikos' shoulder with a large grin.

Pyrrha gave a small smile. "Of course." She nodded.

"Good bye, Weiss." Jaune said with a wave.

"Just keep moving, Arc." The younger Schnee twin huffed.

The blonde simply groaned as he walked away.

"Harsh much?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like him. Simple as that." She huffed. "I have someone better in my opinion."

"In our opinion." Winter corrected. "Father might not approve."

"Hmph!"

 **'The Nikos-clan has always been well versed in sword/spear and shield arts.'** The Kyuubi within her host gave an advice.

The next person stepped forward a savage grin on his face. He is a young man with sharp features, yellow eyes, and long spiky white hair. While not being a particularly large person he is shown to be quite muscular. He wears a tight black shirt and loose fitting white pants. His hitai ate is worn around his neck.

"I'm Shiruba Garou. Team two with me." He thumbed to the door and began to walk, the four armored young men making their way to follow him.

The third person walked forward and gave a curt nod to the rest of the class. The woman has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her C-cup chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara. She wears her hitai-ate around her waist.

"Good day to you all. I am Glynda Goodwitch. I've come for team three." She introduced herself.

The Hyuuga twins, Winter, and Shino stood and made their way to the older blonde woman. The twins made their way to the Jinchuuriki and both pecked him on either of his cheeks.

"Bye, Naruto-ku~n." They winked at him before leaving.

Kira looked at the heterochromia shinobi. "Well then." She folded her arms. "I was waiting for them to make their move."

Satsuki simply smiled. "I don't mind." She shrugged.

"What the hell is going here?" Kiba barked. "How the hell can so many of those bitches like you?!"

"Maybe if you gave them respect." The Jinchuuriki mock thought.

Ruby giggled. "I don't think that would help, Whiskers."

"Cheers to that." Yang grinned.

The next person stepped forward and Kiba began to drool like an idiot, forgetting his anger.

"Hello~! My name is Litchi Faye-Ling! And this is my pet panda, Lao Jiu!" She smiled with a wave of her hand, the panda rising its small arm in greeting, causing Ruby to squeal. Litchi is a tall, young and attractive Asian woman with long black hair tied into a bun, pink eyes, pink lipstick, and large F-cup breasts. On top of her hair is her pet panda, Lao Jiu. She wears a stylish and small sized Chinese uniform with long white sleeves, a yin and yang brooch ribbon, a red vest, and a skirt dress that exposes her thighs. Her hair is tied into a ponytail with Lao Jiu sitting on top with a yin-yang hair accessory at the end of the ponytail. She also wears an unbuttoned red vest that shows her black bra and breasts with separate black sleeves, a long red skirt, black thong and red shoes which are in a Chinese sort of style. "I'm here for team four."

"Holy…those are some big knockers!" Kiba howled.

Sasuke even stared for a moment and turned away.

"How about you forget those losers and go with a real Alpha, huh?" Kiba grinned as the eyed the woman's breasts.

"Sorry, not into kids." She smiled. "Now come along. Let's get to know each other re~al good." She smiled as she eyed the Jinchuuriki.

"Jeez, Whiskers, just how many woman are going to be after you?" Ami asked as she stood up along with her teammates.

Naruto scratched his head. "Depends on the harem list." He replied.

"Bye guys!" Ruby waved.

"See ya!" Yang grinned.

"Greet your old man for me!" Naruto grinned.

ROTO

"Now, no~w." The busty woman smiled as she sat at the chair in Akamichi's BBQ Bar, trapping Naruto at the wall with Ami on her left and the Satsuki and Kira on the other bench. "Let's start with introduction." She smiled. "I'll go first. My name Litchi Faye-Ling and I was born in a small village near the borders of Hi no Kuni. My likes which are also my hobbies, are different types of food, but I do prefer Chinese, panda's, cute guys, majong, Shōchū liquor, and practicing with my bojutsu. My dislikes are weak minded fools, and people who believe that women should stay in the house and do chores. My dream for the future is to be the best in what I do and find a nice, strong, and kind man." She leaned back and smiled. "And FYI despite the way I dress, I am still a virgin."

Ami took a sniff at the woman besides her. "She's not lying."

"Well I never!" Litchi mocked frowned. "As punishment, you go first."

Ami shrugged. "Sure. My name is Ookamiryuu Ami. My likes are training, kenjutsu, meat, maybe some vegetables, and Naruto-kun. My dislikes are sexists, rapists, extreme perverts, and my deadbeat of a dad. My hobbies is cooking and perfecting it. My future is to live long enough to make a family and be a proud kunoichi my mom always wanted."

The woman smiled. "Okay." She looked to Kira. "Your turn."

The Inuzuka nodded. "My name Inuzuka Kira. "My likes are Naruto-kun, fishing, meat, canines, wolves, and foxes." She thought for a while. "Are wolves and dogs related?" She then shook her head. "Anyway. My dislikes are my horn dog brother, Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, over cooked vegetables, fangirls, sexist, rapists, perverts, and waiting too long until my meat is cooked. My hobbies is training, planting, and looking at the moon. My future plan is to marry Naruto and have a bunch of pups for my mom and I to spoil."

"O~h!" The long haired woman clapped her hands. "Your turn star eyes."

Satsuki nodded. "My name is Uchiha Satsuki. My likes are Naruto-kun, tomatoes, my mother, my brother, training, and perfecting my jutsus. My dislikes are the civilian councils for trying to turn me into a breeding stock for the past few years or forcing me to marry my cousin, Uchiha Sasuke, whom I also dislikee. I also dislike Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and fan girls. I also dislike my father, sexists, perverts, rapists, and people who judge others by looks. My future is the same as Kira."

"So two are running a competition?" Litchi asked her students.

Kira shook her head. "We already decided on sharing him." She stated.

"You could count the amount of times we trapped him in the bathroom with one finger." Ami stated.

"That's because we only trapped him once." Kira frowned. "Well then, Hubby. It's your turn."

Naruto snorted. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are the people that I trust, care, and love, food in general, animal of all kinds and training. My dislikes…are a grand portion of this village for being fools, the council being biased safe for a few. My hobbies are training in secret away from prying eyes and planting. My future." He grinned. "Is to become someone of great power, able to protect those I love and destroy those that dare claimed themselves as my enemies. And more importantly; a family to love and cherish." He raised his gauntlet like arm and smiled at it. "I already have a good plan on how to get it done."

Litchi frowned slightly at the hidden message, not being able to decipher it, but put it to the backburner of her mind. She smiled as she looked at her team. "Good!" She grinned as the waiter came with their food that they ordered and placed it on the table. She frowned, noting one was missing. "Excuse me, but you're missing one of our orders." She said.

The waitress frowned, taking out her notepad and looking through the orders. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I got four orders here." By proving her point she showed her the paper.

"I see." Litchi narrowed her eyes. "Well can you please bring some food for this young man here?" She asked.

The waitress looked at the duo eyed young man and frowned slightly. "I'll see what I can do ma'am, but no promises. My boss is a real asshole." She finished by giving a slight bow to them and left.

Moments later the waitress returned with a bowl of soup and cooked meat at the side. "Here you go, sir." She gave a small smile. "Enjoy."

Naruto nodded in thanks as he took a sip of the bowl. "Not bad."

ROTO

The sensei of Team Four clapped her hands to gather the attention of her team, the five being in training field four. "Now then, Team Four, let's begin our genin exam!"

"Wait, didn't we pass it already?" Ami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You really think that making none-physical copies that doesn't cast shadows, illusions that can be broken by simple flair of chakra, and replacing yourself with something can always save your life?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, gaining a small laugh of embarrassment from the purple haired kunoichi. "The test was simple way of plucking the idiots from the world not needed for them." She then reached into her cleavage and pulled out five red and black colored bells. "The test is simple." She said as she tied the small instrumentals to her hair. "Get these bells and come at me with the intent to take my life. You fail you're going back to the academy or removed from the ninja corpse."

A twinkle was noted in the sky a long red and white spiraled seven feet and five inches in diameter pole with black smashed into the ground, standing straight like it was placed by professionals.

The teens blinked at the sudden appearance of the pole and watched as their busty teacher leaped unto it, standing perfectly balanced on it with one foot, her pet panda seemingly pulled a bamboo shoot out of nowhere and began to munch on it.

The girls tried their hardest not to gush and squeal at the cute site.

Naruto was impressed and was also fighting the impulse to pet the little bear.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she saw the group set themselves. Naruto held his kunais out as did Satsuki. Ami readied her nodachi in a Iai-stance, as Kira settled in her clans taijutsu's stance, leaning low on all fours as she gained a more feral appearance on her face. "Remember to come at me with intent to kill." She reminded them. "Begin!" She was impressed on how quick they shot at her.

Naruto and Satsuki were at the front, both leaping at the tall female.

Litchi honestly didn't think that they would have attacked her that quickly, but instantly lashed out her left leg, since she was using her right to stand on her pole, and was successful in striking the Uchiha and the Uzumaki at the same time.

'Shit!' Satsuki thought.

'She's fast!' Naruto added.

The two quickly turned and landed on the feet, Ami and Kira leaping off their shoulders like a spring board.

"Hah!" Ami cried as she slashed at Litchi, the woman catching the purple blade by her hands and was about to pull until.

 _"Tsuga (Tunneling Fang)!"_ Kira cried, turning into a human drill meant to carve through flesh and blood.

The woman twirled like a top on her staff, tittering to side in a way that it would have been impossible to avoid the attack and yet she did. She then stopped and with the momentum of her twirl, her left elbow struck out, instantly lashing the young Inuzuka in the side of her torso, smashing through her attack, and hitting her left two lower ribs.

"Gugh!" The feral girl gritted her teeth as she was launched by the force of the blow, sailing through the field and landed against her sole male teammate who caught her in his arms, Satsuki and Ami landed before them with their weapons ready and guarding the two while Naruto's hands glowed red and began to heal the bruised ribs of the younger Inuzuka heiress.

'Strange.' The woman thought as she watched how the team worked well together. 'Normally a team wouldn't do so well coordinated just as they're formed.' She then looked at the Jinchuuriki. 'And when someone uses medical jutsu their chakra glows green.' She folded her arms below her breasts. 'He must have figured some way to somehow heal the injuries without damaging them with the youki.' She thought as she watched the Inuzuka sighed in relief as she felt the pain left.

Ami glanced at her teammate. "You okay?"

"I'll live." Kira breathed. "Thanks, Naruto." She stood.

"No problem." He nodded.

"Well plan A's a miss." Satsuki said.

"Time for plan B." Kira grinned.

Litchi wondered why they still stood there. Her eyes widen as she moved her head to the side, avoiding a projectile that was aimed at her. Getting a glimpse of the object she saw that it was an arrow. 'Where did that come from?' She wondered.

"Pi~!" The small panda warned its owner.

Litchi's left hand moved, catching the arrow that was aimed at her hair, more specifically, the bells. Looking at the arrow she now saw it at a better detail. The arrow was long, about a foot in length was red, the tip being maroon and was shaped like a trident tip with jagged spikes at the opposite side, giving the impression that if it pierced your skin it would be painfully hard to remove.

"Interesting." She muttered. She then looked at her still readied students and smiled. "You still have to get these bells, you know?"

Naruto stood beside the Inuzuka and copied her stance, his eyes turning to red with slit pupils as his canines grew longer. His hair became slightly wilder and spiked a bit more as his nails grew longer and sharper, the gauntlet gaining a slightly intimidating appearance.

'Tapping into the Kyuubi, huh?' She thought. 'I was told that he had no knowledge of his burden. A mistake on your part Sandaime.'

"Let's go, Kira!" Naruto growled.

"Right behind ya!" Kira replied as they both rushed at the still standing woman.

Satsuki went through some hand seals. _"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu (Fire release: Phoenix flower jutsu)!"_ She inhaled and blew out white hot flames at the kunoichi standing at the top of the pole.

Litchi looked as the two feral ninja were moving in way that allowed the flames to pass them and was forced to leap off the pole.

"Ami, now!" The Uchiha shouted.

The pink eyed woman looked up as a shadow descended on her, her purple haired student above her with her sword ready to cut down. 'Looks like they passed.' She mentally smiled as she caught the blade with her hands once again, twirling the younger kunoichi to the ground and tossing her to the two ninjas below her. Landing with small crouch, she stood as she loosed the bell form her long hair and tossed them at the team, keeping the one left to herself.

The quartette caught the small instruments, looking at the busty woman with confused expression.

"Congratulations…" She smiled. "You passed."

"Wait what?" Naruto blinked, his feral features receding and thee gauntlet reformed to its default state. "I thought we were supposed to get the bells from you…" He addressed.

"That was only to give you a reason." She pointed out. "Remember that not all mission statements will be met accordingly if you ever were going on one." She explained as she grabbed her pole and twirled it. "I just wanted to see if you were able to work together. And seeing as you did so well at the start, I decided to pass you on an excellent work." She grinned as she set her staff down, Lao Jiu settling on her left shoulder. "Welcome to the shinobi corpse of Konohagakure, Team Four." She welcomed them.

Harem list:

RWBY (10): Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Winter Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Emerald Sustrai, Nora Valkyrie, Neopolitan

NARUTO (11): Fu, Kurama Yakumo, -Ookamiryuu- Ami, Inuzuka –Kira-, Uchiha –Satsuki-, Karui, Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Hinata, Shion, Kurotsuchi, Tayuya, Tsuchi Kin.

Skull girls (01): Cerebella, Feng

D-gray man (01): Road Kamelot

Blaze blue (04): Bullet, Nanaya Makoto, Litchi Fey-Ling, Rachel Alucard

Overlord: (01): Kelda.

Total: 30

 **AND THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE OF THE 'RETURN OF THE HOVERLORD'**

 **I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON 'THE DRAGON LORD', WHICH I AM GOING TO DO. SO I'M GONNA LET HTHIS STORRY STEW UNTIL I HIT CHAPTER FIVE OF 'THE SHINOBI HUNTER', 'TO LOVE RU: TRUE DARKENESS', 'THE ANCIENT SHINOBI', 'MY DRAGON LOVER', 'DEMON LORD KIMMY', 'THE GRIMM GENERALS', AND 'THE DRAGON LORD'. SO YA'LL GONNA NEED SOME PATIENCE ON THESE JUST LIKE I DO ON THE STORIES THAT I FOLLOW.**

 **DOGMA OUT!**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT A NOTE

I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm going to put this story on hiatus.

It's not going well for me as I thought it would have. I feel like I'm forcing this story out. So I'm putting this one on hold. If not, I'm going to remove it. In the meantime, I'll be working on HOTD ALT.


End file.
